Classical Music
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: Maureen Johnson just wanted to relax. But a visitor interrupted her...


**Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent. Wow, that was a sucky, over used disclaimer**

**A/N: So I took down How Mimi Met Benny. The explanation is in my profile. Anyways, this is an idea I've had but never did until now and I hope you all enjoy it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Classical Music**

Maureen Johnson was sitting alone in her apartment listening to some classical CD Mark had given her years ago. She had never listened to it until now, and she found that she was enjoying it. Mark had always been right about what music she would like.

She closed her eyes and sighed, listening to the soft sounds coming from the stereo. She was brought back to earth when she heard a knock on the door. Not bothering to pause the music, she opened the door, finding Mimi standing on her doorstep. "Oh, hey Mimi, come on in." she said with a smile, moving so Mimi could get in. "What's up?" she asked, seeing the expression on her face.

Mimi sighed, winding a curl around her finger. "Nothing is wrong." She said with a small smile. "I just wanted to see you, that's all. I mean, we haven't hung out in ages. You know, just the two of us…without the boys."

Maureen smiled. "You could spend the night, if you'd like." Mimi grinned. "Really? I would love to, you know that." she said with a giggle. "What are you listening to? It's pretty."

"Oh, it's just some classical music Mark gave me ages ago. I found it when I was unpacking and I thought it would help me relax." she said, going over to the stereo to turn it up. "I need to relax. Seriously. Ever since the breakup…" she trailed off, sighing. She thought about what had happened between her and Joanne. It was really over this time.

"Oh chica, you need to forget her…" Mimi said gently, going over to her and touching her arm. "And yes, you do need to relax. How about you let me give you a backrub?" Maureen nodded slowly and let Mimi lead her over to a chair. Mimi sat behind her and began to massage her shoulders gently, listening to the music.

"That feels nice…" she murmured, feeling herself relax against the other girl's touch. Mimi smiled and pressed down on her neck lightly, causing Maureen to shiver. Mimi laughed, letting go of Maureen and standing up. "Feel better?" she asked with a smile, watching her stretch.

She nodded and stood as well. "Thanks Mimi." She said, smiling. "That was nice." Mimi nodded, looking around the small apartment. It looks like you've finished unpacking." She observed, returning the smile Maureen had given her.

Maureen nodded. "You want a drink or something?" she asked, going into the kitchen and over to the fridge. "I've got juice and I've got beers. And water, of course." Mimi laughed. "A beer would sounds good." Maureen pulled out two beers and popped them open, handing one to Mimi before taking a long drink. Both of them drank their beers silently, listening to the classical music floating around them.

The clank of Maureen setting her bottle down brought Mimi out of her trance and back to reality. She handed her bottle to Maureen, who set it on the counter next to hers. Both girls looked at each other, not sure of what to do next.

Maureen sighed and walked over to the smaller girl, hugging her tightly. Mimi smiled and rested her head on Maureen's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. They stood together like that for a moment before either one of them moved. Mimi looked up at Maureen and Maureen looked down at her, their faces close to touching.

After what seemed like forever, Maureen leaned in and pressed her lips against Mimi's, pulling their bodies closer together. Instinctively, Mimi kissed her back, sliding her hands up Maureen's back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but for them, it was worth a lifetime.

"I've never seen you blush" Mimi noted as the pulled away from each other, looking at her Maureen's face. "It's cute." Maureen blushed even more, trying to catch her breath. Mimi smirked and reached over, touching Maureen's cheek and tracing her cheekbone lightly. Maureen shivered, watching her movements intently.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, taking her hand off of her cheek and lacing their fingers together. "Nothing..." Mimi replied innocently, resting her free hand on Maureen's hip. She raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm supposed to believe you?" she asked with a small smirk. "Or you could kiss me again." Maureen's smirk returned as she wrapped her arms around Mimi, kissing her gently.

The girls spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, letting the music float around them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I thought this was cute. So it's not the usual pairing, but I still like it. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
